naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rojuro Otoribashi
Rojuro Otoribashi, more commonly referred to as Rose, is the captain of the Third Squad in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and a Visored. His lieutenant is Izuru Kira. Background Physical Appearance Rose has purple eyes, short slicked-back, wavy blonde hair with a single lock falling into his face, and a perpetually bored expression. Rose wears the standard Soul Reaper robes and a sleeveless captain's haori with a spring green (or magic mint) coloration on the coat's underside and the Third Squad's rhombus symbol on the coat's back, but with a frilled collared shirt under it. Personality A seemingly foppish man with a disinterested air, Rose is one of the more laid-back members of the Visored as well as a Captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He is frequently seen tuning his guitar and chatting with Love rather than paying attention to what is going on around him. He's interested in music and often discusses whatever singles that have recently come out, such as the then-latest Prince of Darkness album. He also enjoys reading manga, a pastime shared with Love and Lisa, although he becomes irritated if anyone spoils it for him. Despite the disinterested behavior he exhibits, he seems to care for his fellow Visored; he smiles happily when he realizes that Hacchi is happy to have met Orihime, due to the notable similarities regarding their healing abilities. He also states that "the family is growing", due to Ichigo and Orihime coming to stay with them, even claiming that the aforementioned humans' partner/counterpart, Hiyori and Hachi, were similarly happy. Rose seems to pay close attention to dramatic effect while in battle, as seen with his starting a speech on the Human nature to band together against a common enemy and his attempt to dramatically rise from the rubble of a building he was hurled into, leading to an unimpressed Love smacking him in response at both occasions. History Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Prowess *Master Swordsman Specialist - Rose views himself as a capable swordsman, as he was certain that he could deal with a Hollowfied Kensei in their battle without releasing his Zanpakuto, though it took some effort to hold Kensei back. **Whip Mastery - Rose is quite masterful with a whip-like weapon. He is able to move Kinshara's Shikai form with little effort, able to control the direction of the attack with great ease to better confuse the enemy, as revealed in his fight against Coyote Stark. He is also capable of wielding the released Kinshara in both his right and left hands. Kido Prowess *Kido Expert - Rose is proficient in Kido, and can perform it without chants, although the level of the Kido used wasn't shown. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Expert - His skill in Shunpo is high enough for him to keep up with the other Visored, barring Shinji. Spiritual Power *Great Spiritual Power - As a captain, he possesses a great amount of spiritual power. Being a Visored, Rose possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part-Soul Reaper and part-Hollow. His Reiatsu is yellow. Zanpakuto Kinshara (Golden Sal Tree): In its sealed form, the hilt-guard of Rose's Zanpakuto is shaped like a diamond, with curved concave edges, and has an orange handle. *'Arpeggio' *'Shikai':Kinshara's release command is "Play". Upon release, Kinshara's blade becomes a gold whip, tipped off with a flower from its namesake, while the hilt stays the same. The whip is extendable, much like Renji Abarai's Shikai, and can also be used as a long-range weapon, as shown when Rose attacked Starrk's wolves with it from a considerable distance. Rose commonly attacks with it in long sweeps, and can make it instantly change directions with a simple, fluid motion. He can retract it back to him with ease. When he uses the whip, it makes a sound similar to the light playing of piano keys. The whip's tip can be used to impale, and can effortlessly rip a living being apart with a simple flick. Shikai Special Ability *Kinshara Sokyoku Dai Juichiban - Izayoi Bara Hollowfication Hollow Mask: *'Power Augmentation': Relationships Friends/Allies *The Visored **Shinji Hirako **Love Aikawa (Partner-in-Combat) **Lisa Yadomaru *Izuru Kira (Lieutenant) *Ichigo Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Sosuke Aizen *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada **Coyote Stark *Shusuke Amagai *Makoto Kibune *The Kasumioji Clan *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Soul Reapers Category:Soul Reaper Captains Category:Visored Category:Third Squad Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads Category:Team Karakura (Temporarily Members) Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Single Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Kido Experts Category:Shunpo Experts